


Alucinación en Halloween

by AlexAlv



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAlv/pseuds/AlexAlv
Summary: Este escrito es algo super sencillo y el primero que hago así que disculpen si no es de la mejor calidad.Quisiera saber inglés para traducirlo y llegar a más fans del nygmobblepot pero no todo en esta vida se puede  (?) en fin, feliz Halloween.





	Alucinación en Halloween

Llegó el 31 de Octubre a Gotham y con ello Halloween y ya saben lo que se dice sobre ese día ¿no? al menos Oswald lo recordaba perfectamente, su madre le hablaba todos los años sobre lo mismo. Sobre como los vivos debían temer porque durante esas 24 hrs todos los muertos malos o buenos rondarian entre la oscuridad y luz, conviviendo con los vivos, mezclándose con normalidad.

¿Pero en Gotham realmente podía existir ese miedo? el pensaba que no, a diario convive con lo peor de lo peor; él es uno de los mejores en ser el peor, el es un mounstro. Y para verle no se necesita el 31 de Octubre. 

Ahora, encerrado en Black Gate ni siquiera puede disfrutar de ver a cientos de molestos chiquillos salir a las calles por un par de caramelos, sólo uno que otro preso que a logrado hacerse un disfraz 'decente' con trozos de ropa vieja que roban a otros reclusos. Muchos llevan sacos de papa en sus cabezas, mofandose de aquel que muchos temieron encontrarse en la tierra de nadie "El espantapájaros, Jonathan Crane" otros pocos decidieron sólo usar un par de gafas mientras hacen acertijos de nivel principiante y otros que no se acercan ni a eso.

Al parecer nadie tuvo el valor de imitarle a el, quiere convencerse de que es porque le respetan pero en el fondo lo sabe, sabe que ni el, su cojera y mucho menos el peso que ha estado ganando en los últimos meses causa suficiente terror como para ser un buen disfraz. Su consuelo es que lo poco que tiene igual lo ha llevado a sobrevivir y tener uno que otro privilegio. Esta harto y más que harto, esta cansado.

Va directo a encerrarse en su celda, se lanza a su dura cama y acomoda su cabeza entre las muchas almohadas que le fueron 'obsequiadas' por nuevos reclusos, se revisa el uniforme y saca aquella pequeña 'estampilla' que lleva consigo desde que llegó; quien se la vendió pensó en todo, un signo de interrogación vede le adorna LSD. Oswald quiere repetirse que no lo necesita, que es mas fuerte, que el jamás ha caído tan bajo pero en días como este...'malos' lo tiene más presente que en los buenos ¿por qué será? termina colocandola en su lengua y cerrando sus ojos. Ahora no puede estar decepcionado minutos después, cuando la promesa del vendedor toma valor y Nugma esta ahí o al menos eso le hace creer su cerebro e intenta tocarlo pero entre mas lo intenta aquellas largas extremidades se tranforman en humo...como una nube.

Ahora tiene sed...mucha sed, una sed tan incontrolable que la garganta le arde y tiene que llevarse ambas manos al cuello para controlarse, Edward Nugma sigue ahí, ahora con la bata que pertenecía a su padre y se ve hermoso, inalcanzable y eso le trae a flor de piel las primeras sensaciones eróticas y románticas que tuvo con el aquella noche incluso si solo lo dejo ver con un abrazo. Nygma estira su largo y fino cuello y pasa sus anormalmente largas uñas por su blanca piel; abriendo paso como un simple papel del que brota líquido carmesí.

<¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Es esto lo que necesitas de mi, Oswald?> le pregunta una aterciopelada voz y nuevas sensaciones le invaden y lo llevan a verse las manos, el también tiene unas largas uñas y su pálida piel ahora parece más un papel de esos delicados y transparentes pero al mismo tiempo parece resistente, indestructible y la gota que derrama el vaso son los colmillos que brotan de su boca arrastrando como el imán al metal hasta el cuello de Edward pero el no, no le quiere lastimar más.

La visión de Cobblepot se oscurece y su nariz se siente tan apretada como para sangrar, se toca el cabello ahora empapado de sudor y de golpe abre los ojos, ya no está ahí, en aquel extraño sueño...lo que creía la presencia de aquel que amo, que ama no es mas que una de esas tantas almohadas enredadas entre sus brazos y piernas.


End file.
